Gods and monsters
by Redheaded mermaid
Summary: she loved him but couldn't stay with him, her innocence was lost... (one shot)


_**Gods and monsters**_

_**In the land of gods and monsters I was an angel…**_

She shut off all her emotions.

All the little things that could cause her pain she shut out.

She was done being sad.

She was going to live her life the most she could and not think about the past.

_**Living in the garden of evil, screwed up, scared, doing anything that I needed shining like a fiery beacon…**_

He gave her a choice, a choice between death or life- she chose him and Voldemort had said he was glad she chose life.

She shut out the guilt, the tears, and the scorn.

She was not the old Hermione anymore.

_**You got that medicine I need…**_

Her long curly hair splayed across the ivory pillow as she lay on the huge four poser bed. She was waiting for him as she always did, getting up from the bed she walked over to the cherry wood cabinet and poured her a whiskey on the rocks.

The door opened and Voldemort walked into the room, the heavy aura around him attracted her almost immediately her feet gravitated towards him, leaving the whiskey long forgotten on the table.

He was silent as he stroked her cheek bone with the back of his hand seeming to contemplate her.

_**Fame, liquor, love, give it to me slowly-put your hands on my waist, do it softly-me and god, we don't get along so now I sing**_…

"I've missed you" she breathed

His fingers trailed down her throat to the thin straps of her sun dress slowly pushing them off her shoulder.

"Yes so it would seem, but words are cheap" he murmured against her collar bone

Hermione pulled away slightly and cupped his face with her small palms "then I have no choice but to show you" she pressed her soft lips against his barely there lips and kissed him with all the insaneness and guilt gnawing inside of her over wanting him.

_**No one's gonna take my soul away living like jim Morrison headed towards a fucked up holiday motel sprees sprees and I'm singing 'fuck yeah give it to me this is heaven, what I truly want' its innocence lost…**_

She was like a phantom living in this one room all day, every day all she had to look forward to was when he came to her. And he did, every night…

_**Its innocence lost…**_

His breath was slightly hitched from kissing as he said "I think about your choice every day and thank the gods you choice life"

_**In the land of gods and monsters I was an angel looking to get fucked hard like a groupie incognito posing as a real singer, life imitates art…**_

This is what she lived for she realised as he slid the other strap off her shoulder pooling the silver dress at her feet, he picked her up and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and as his long fingers travelled down her spine she realised she felt drugged and sombre and couldn't get enough of him, her mind was In a haze induced by the whiskey or not she didn't know all she knew was that she needed him as close to her as possible.

_**You got that medicine I need, dope-shoot it up straight to the heart please…I don't really wanna know what's good for me…gods dead I said baby that's alright with me… **_

As she lay naked next to him she relished in his aura and magic that comforted her all the way down to her core. It was when they were like this that she felt sane and clear minded and sober but soon the guilt would start to seep in…

_**When you talk it's like a movie and your making me crazy-coz life imitates art, if I get a little prettier can I be your baby?**_

_**You tell me 'life isn't that hard' **_

He brushed a curl away from her face "you will never leave me, you can try but I will find you Hermione even in death I will find you"

She lifted her head from his shoulder and smiled sadly before kissing him where his heart would have been.

Later that night when he left her she poured herself another whiskey on the rocks and opened a dainty little vial with a brilliant blue serum contained inside, she emptied the contents into the glass and swirled it together with the whiskey. Smiling softly she swallowed every last bit and lay on the bed with her hair splayed across the pillow like a halo.

Now she would be free from everything.

_**Its Innocence lost…**_

_**Innocence lost…**_

(Gods and monster-lana del rey)

I own nothing.


End file.
